Hide and Seek
by Angel Longstring
Summary: A harassed Gilbert is hiding from two demanding Spaniards. Castile and Arabela are on a Gil-hunt and not about to give up looking for their prey. Will Gil's hiding place work? Or will those crafty Spaniards find him?
1. Chapter 1

It should have been quiet in the house at seven in the morning. Normally it was. Gilbert was usually always the first one up in the mornings. Castile and Arabela were usually not up until at least nine or ten. But this morning, things were not working in Gilbert's favor. Last night, the two Conquistadors had ganged up on him and he'd only just gotten away from them. That hadn't lasted long, though. Now they were looking for him. He watched from under the couch in the living room as the two Spaniards searched. They wore identical smirks, Castile wearing nothing but boxers and Arabela in one of Gil's long shirts. They were some damn good eye candy but Gilbert just wanted a small break. The two of them together were overwhelming even for the Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt (though he'd never admit it to either of them). He loved his Spaniards, he really did, but Verdammt they were a trip and a half on the best of days.

"I wonder where our precioso Gil is~?" Arabela's voice reached his ears, sounding closer than it had before, making the albino pause from his wandering thoughts. They hadn't found him yet, but they were literally almost on top of him. They were standing in front of the couch, Castile with his arms crossed and Arabela with her hands on her hips.

"Pequeño amante, I do not know." The Spaniard replied. Gilbert was nearly distracted by the enticing view of Castile and Arabela's asses but quickly gathered his thoughts. He needed a distraction and quickly. He knew they weren't going to give up on their search for him and it would be just a matter of time before they found his hiding place. He needed a plan but right now, there was nothing that he could come up with that wouldn't reveal his hiding place to them and that wasn't what he wanted, at least not just yet.

A good chase added spice to the fun after all.

"Well, he's certainly making this muy interesante." Arabela commented, stretching slightly. The movement caused the shirt to lift slightly, showing an enticing glimpse of shapely leg and thigh. Gilbert grinned, enjoying his view for the moment. He would never get tired of looking at either of them, to be perfectly honest.

"Gilbert, we just want to have some fun, amor." Castile spoke, his voice dipping into a lower register. It nearly made the German sigh happily, that tone of voice but he held it back. He was not going to fall for that. They'd already had a lot of fun; he wasn't sure how much more he could take. Then suddenly, two pairs of dark green eyes were staring at him.

"There you are amante!" Arabela's cheerful voice might have been creepy paired with the smirking grin that was on her face but Gilbert knew her and he knew Castile. They would never really hurt him. He groaned as they reached under the couch to pull him out. He was as far back under the couch as he could get, which meant they couldn't quite reach him right away. He smirked at them, snickering just a bit. Then they finally managed to grab his arms and drag him out from under the couch. Castile hugged him from behind, while Arabela snuggled up to the front of him. The young woman giggled, seeming amused by the situation. "That was entertaining amor~!" she commented, green eyes glinting with mischief.

"Si, it was but I believe were in the middle of something, were we not?" Castile spoke, his voice practically purring into Gilbert's ear. Gilbert shivered slightly, just knowing that his reaction was amusing the hell out of both of them.

"We were?" Gilbert answered, grinning just a bit. Castile and Arabela laughed before dragging their prize back to their room, shutting and locking the door behind them.

**Okay so, I got inspired with this by talking to a friend of mine while her Prussia was being harassed by a couple of Conquistadors. So this is what came of that. One shot for now, may continue later if the muse strikes me. Review and enjoy por favor~!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. It was one in the afternoon, usually the time that Castille and Arabela took siestas. In fact, Castille was sprawled out on top of the covers, in only his boxers, which made the albino blush. Looking at Arabela wasn't much better. She was curled up in the window seat and only wearing one of Gilbert's long shirts. He shook his head, muttering under his breath as he stood and carefully went over to where Arabela had curled up. Normally he wouldn't bother either of them during a siesta under any circumstances. Hell he usually took one with them but today he was not. He grabbed a nearby blanket and covered the sleeping Spaniard with it before slipping a pillow under her head, then he high-tailed it out of the room.

He slipped on his boots and a long sleeved shirt before grabbing a hat and heading outside to the vineyard. He was going to be hiding from them in the shade. Honestly he wanted to see how long it would take them to find him. Smirking he did a little tidying up in the vineyard he'd chosen to hide in, knowing he had an hour at least before they'd begin to stir. Once he'd done that, he sat under one of the vines, making sure he was in the shade so as to avoid sunburn. It wasn't too long before the albino was fast asleep, snoring softly.

Meanwhile, Arabela stirred from her nap. She'd been having a rather pleasant dream but as typical of good dreams, the details fled as soon as she was awake. She smiled as she realized that Gilbert had tucked her in and glanced over to the bed. She was surprised when she didn't see him curled up with Castille like he normally would be. She shrugged mentally figuring he might be in the kitchen getting something to eat or a drink. It was rather hot even with the fans going. She tossed off the blanket before standing and stretching languidly. Yawning loudly she headed downstairs but when she reached the kitchen, Gil wasn't there. Blinking she shrugged and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. She'd barely opened it and taken a sip before Castille came wandering in.

"Where's Gil?" he asked sleepily as he grabbed a water bottle for himself. Arabela shrugged, green eyes amused.

"I'm not sure where our little bird's gotten too." She answered as Castille took a drink and added, "But I'm sure we'll be able to find him." Castille laughed as he nodded.

"Sí. Of course we will." He agreed a cocky grin on his face. Arabela grinned back.

"I never doubted we would." She commented. "Shall we start looking?" she asked with a smirk. Castille grinned and nodded.

"Sí." He agreed. They started by searching the downstairs. The living room and sunroom were thoroughly checked but both turned up to be empty, even under the couch much to their dismay. So they headed upstairs to look for their missing bird. The office and spare bedroom turned up empty too and the Spaniards exchanged slightly puzzled glances.

"It's in the middle of the day surely he wouldn't have gone outside to hide." Arabela muttered as they went into the bedroom. Castille smirked.

"Well, he may be trying to make this interesting. We should at least see." He replied as he grabbed a pair of jeans. Arabela nodded as she pulled on shorts, though the shirt covered them seeing as it went down past her thighs. She didn't particularly care though. The two of them didn't bother with shoes as they went outside to look around. They headed for the vineyard and grinned when they saw boot prints in the dirt. They spread out, looking carefully down the rows, finally spotting him where he was napping under the vine.

And he was burnt.

Arabela went over and crouched beside him, a grin on her face as she poked his shoulder. The albino groaned softly blinking at them sleepily. His eyes widened as his brain caught up to what he was seeing and he let out a moan.

"Verdammt I thought I had a good hiding place!" he exclaimed and scowled as the Spaniards laughed at him.

"If you hadn't fallen asleep, maybe." Arabela commented giggling. Gilbert rolled his eyes at her as he was hauled to his feet.

"Scheiße! Watch the arms!" the Spaniards blinked as the albino pulled away from them and it was then that they realized that it wasn't just his shoulders that were burnt. His arms were as well. Arabela smirked.

"You forgot sunscreen didn't you?"

"…Shut up."

"No, I don't feel like it." The woman's smirk hadn't faded and the albino's glare had just deepened. He was not amused by either of them. Castille laughed, shaking his head.

"Come on, there's aloe inside." He wrapped one arm around Gil's waist as Arabela did the same from the other side. He scowled at them but didn't protest their actions.

"It'd better be inside." He grouched as they went in. Castille guided him to the couch as Arabela went to get the aloe.

"Just lay down, Bella will be back with the aloe in a minute." Castille commented as Gilbert shifted to take off his shirt so that it would be easier to apply the aloe.

"Scheiße I hope so. This fucking hurts!" he complained as Arabela returned with the aloe. She chuckled as she sat beside him on the couch.

"Perhaps this will teach you to remember your sunscreen next time." She teased as she began to slather the aloe on his sunburn. The albino started to glare at the woman but sighed in relief instead as she applied the aloe, leaning into his smaller lover's hand.

"That feels fucking amazing!" he exclaimed happily. The Spaniards laughed very amused by their lover's reaction. The albino cracked one wine red eye open with the intention of glaring at them but then Arabela began putting the aloe on his face. He wrinkled his nose slightly but held still. "Well this will make tonight interesting." The albino commented making the Spaniards grin.

"Sí, muy interesante." Castille agreed as Arabela finished up with the aloe. Suddenly the door opened revealing a rather put-out looking young man with auburn hair that had an odd curl sticking out from one side. He narrowed amber-green eyes at the trio as he stomped over. He grabbed Arabela's arm, pulling her to her feet as Castille and Gilbert raised an eyebrow. He glared at them, clearly annoyed and embarrassed.

"I need this … because of reasons." He explained in a thick Italian accent. Gilbert and Castille grinned as the man made a quick exit with Arabela.

"I guess Lovino was getting jealous." Castille commented and Gilbert laughed as he nodded.

"Ja I guess he was. Arabela can take care of him though." The German spoke shifting to lie on his back on the couch. Castille nodded as he smirked at the smaller man. He leaned over pressing his lips to Gilbert's, earning a surprised sound that shifted to a soft moan. Castille chuckled, pulling the albino onto his lap. Gilbert raised an eyebrow, smirking ever so slightly. "I think I know what you want."

"You do?" Castille asked playfully grinning at the German.

"Ja I do and I can guarantee you that the bed will be much more comfortable for what you have in mind." Gilbert replied. Castille nodded and stood, tossing Gilbert over his shoulder with a grin. "Oof! Oi I can walk Dummkopf!" the German squirmed in the Spaniard's grip but he couldn't get away. Castille snickered at the irritated albino as he headed up the stairs. He knew something that would quickly have the smaller man's attention and he knew Gilbert was going to enjoy every minute of it.

**Yes I decided to continue this. It's going to be a series of one shots where Prussia tries hiding from his Spains and they have to find him. They'll be a mix of comedy and seriousness so enjoy and review por favor~!**


End file.
